shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
School Raze: Lessons of Friendship (Transcript)
Recap of recent events/Intro & Title Card The Overlord: Previously on Masters of Friendship... ( ( Dareth: She didn't... make it? ( ( Iron Baron: We go now, to the Firstbourne! ( ( ( Lloyd: The Overlord's power. It's too strong. ( ( The Overlord: You want this city, Lloyd? Then you can have it, in ruins! ( ( :singer ::My Little Pony, My Little Pony ::Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh... (In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Ninja and Alicorn princesses are running and flying from the Dragon Hunters) :Sparkle ::(My Little Pony) ::I used to wonder what friendship could be (Scene shifts to Ninjestria City ruled by Emperor Overlord) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::(My Little Pony) ::Until you all shared its magic with me (The Mane Six and the Ninja, Side-by-Side in two realms) :Dash and Kai ::Big adventure :Pie and Jay ::Tons of fun :and Nya ::A beautiful heart :and Cole ::Faithful and strong :and Zane ::Sharing kindness! (The photo shoot in two realms. In the Realm of Oni and Dragons, the Alicorn princesses look at two photos in different realms) :Sparkle and Lloyd ::It's an easy feat ::And magic makes it all complete ::You have my little ponies ::Do you know you're all my very best friends? (Ends the song with the episode title) The Overlord: Episode 138: School Raze: Lessons of Friendship How lessons have learned for a student (???? Twilight Sparkle: voiceover As a young filly in Ninjestria City, I always wanted to go to the Summer Sun Celebration, where Princess Celestia raises the sun. And I saw the most amazing, most wonderful thing I've ever seen. ( Twilight Sparkle: voiceover I poured myself into learning everything I could about magic. ( Young Twilight Sparkle: grunting gasp ( Twilight Sparkle: voiceover My parents decided to enroll me in Princess Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns. It was a dream come true! Except for one thing... I had to pass an entrance exam! ( Crystal Clear: Well, Miss Sparkle? Young Twilight Sparkle: laughter ( Crystal Clear: Well, Miss Sparkle? Arpeggio: cough Young Twilight Sparkle: groaning Top Marks: yawn Crystal Clear: We don't have all day. ( Twilight Sparkle: voiceover I knew it was the most important day of my life, that my entire future would be affected by the outcome of this day and I was about to blow it! ( Young Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry I wasted your time. ( Young Twilight Sparkle: Aah! ( Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle. Young Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean... Princess Celestia: You have a very special gift. I don't think I've ever come across a unicorn with your raw abilities. Young Twilight Sparkle: Huh? Princess Celestia: But you need to learn to tame these abilities through focused study. Young Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! Princess Celestia: Twilight Sparkle, I'd like to make you my own personal protégé here at the school. Young Twilight Sparkle: Huh?! Princess Celestia: Well? ( Young Twilight Sparkle: Yes! Princess Celestia: One other thing, Twilight. Young Twilight Sparkle: More? ( Young Twilight Sparkle: My cutie mark! Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes... A field trip gone awry ( The vanishing magic mystery ( The revenge for the Resistance ( Headmare Cozy Glow ( Welcome to Tartarus ( There's more to life than surviving ( Heart of darkness ( Wu: The Dragon Master (